Never Forget
by pathtales
Summary: Raven loses her memory after a battle and her friends, old and new, have to help her remember. (Rated T for the ending, but don't worry, it's a happy one).


"Ow." I said as I woke up. I grudgingly opened my eyes to see a blurry green thing hovering over me. "Beast Boy, is that you?"

"Um, yes?" Came a deep, and admittedly sexy, voice with a hint of uncertainty.

"What happened?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"You were thrown back pretty hard as you banished Jericho." He explained and I snapped my eyes open.

"Why would I banish Jericho?" I asked, but gasped when I looked at him. He was…older. He had grown into his ears, and was…attractive. "Holy azerath, what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to get her to lean back down.

"You're older." She said. "How long was I out?"

"Only a few days." He tried to assure her. She barely registered a few more people running into the room.

"The last thing I remember was…us going up against the Brotherhood." I said.

"Raven." Beast Boy said and I turned around to look at him. "That was five years ago."

"Raven." Came a new voice. I turned around to see Cyborg and Starfire looking at me. I also saw some new faces. "It's alright, we'll help you get your memory back."

"Starfire?" I asked in surprise. "You're speaking proper English."

"I've been on Earth longer." She smiled warmly.

"Um, do you remember any of us?" I looked over to the few new faces.

"No, I'm sorry." I said.

"Well, I'm Wonder Girl." The blond smiled cheerfully. "This is Superboy, Robin (the third one), Impulse, and Blue Beetle (The second one)."

"Um, third Robin?" I asked in surprise.

"Dick is now in Blüdhaven, and the second one…" Starfire said. "That's another story."

"Um, and I go by Changeling now actually." Beast Boy said, concern in his eyes.

"Let's check you over real fast to make sure you're healed." Cyborg said. "Why don't you kids go get some food and we'll try to jog her memory."

"Alright." The Superboy responded and they headed out.

"You never answered why I banished Jericho." I said after a moment. They looked at each other before turning back to me.

"He went insane." Starfire finally answered. She told me the long tale of the Judas Contract.

"Wow." I said finally.

"Well, you're good to go to your room and rest there." Cyborg said. I noticed then that Beast Boy, sorry, Changeling had actually been silent this whole time.

"I'd like that." I said, getting up carefully.

"Um, Rea." Changeling finally spoke up. "Do you remember where your new room is?"

"Um, on the bottom level left Girl's wing?" I asked and they all sighed heavily.

"No Rea." He actually blushed. "We share an apartment-style room on a new sub-floor." I was silent.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You and Changeling have been living together for the past two years." Starfire explained and I was shocked.

"We have?" I asked.

"Yes Rea." Changeling sighed. "But I'll just stay with Cyborg or something until you are feeling better."

"Um. Alright." I was still shocked. Changeling and Cyborg left and Starfire was taking me to my room.

"I ended up with Beast Boy?" I finally asked. "How did that one happen?"

"He grew on you." Starfire smirked. I was defiantly thrown off by her smirking. "He grew up and matured a bit and you two became friends. Before the rest of us knew it you two were dating and then moved in together. You're three year anniversary is in a few days actually."

"Wow." Was all I could manage. We walked into the room and I saw my reflection in the mirror. I still had my trade mark purple outfit, but my hair was long. I looked older, but I actually looked good. I turned around to notice… I had a tattoo.

"Um, Starfire?" I asked. "Why do I have a tattoo?" Of a raven no less in a tramp stamp position.

"It was after your brothers came for you and tried to have Trigon rise again." She answered. I gasped.

"No!" I was shocked. "How did they… did I…what happened?"

"It's ok!" She said forcefully. "It's over and done with."

And just like that I got a flash back. I saw it; my brothers coming for me, my father risen yet again, and the team defeating him. I snapped back and grinned at Starfire.

"I remember."

"That's excellent!" She said as she hugged me. I looked around in the room to see several pictures of me and Beast Boy. We looked happy in all of them, and I was surprised.

"I love him don't I?" I asked, somehow knowing I did.

"I believe so, yes." She said. "You should get some rest."

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled. She left and I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning confused on where I was, but everything came back to me. Or, at least the events of yesterday. I made my way to kitchen to get some breakfast when I saw the new team.

And suddenly another flash back hit me:

_"What did I say about flirting while you train?" I yelled at Superboy and Wonder Girl. Robin laughed, by Impulse just nudged him in the ribs. _

_"If Steph was here you'd be flirting with her." He smirked. _

_"Yeah, well so would you and Rose." _

_"Shut it!" I yelled again. _

_"That's why I'm dating a chica who isn't in this line of work." Jaime deadpanned. _

_"It's not like you and Garth don't!" Wonder Girl pointed out. _

_"Yeah, well we've been training longer." I crossed my arms. "Now, I want to see all twenty maneuvers right now." After their practice Wonder Girl came up to me. _

_"So, coffee break?" She asked hopefully and I smiled. "You bet. Shower up and we'll head out." _

_"Babe!" Superboy whined. "I thought we were going out!" _

_"No, I'm still mad at you for flirting with that girl at the mall." She glared. _

_"I was trying to get free food!" He whined and I smirked. _

"Hey guys." I said. "How are you this morning?"

"You…remember?" Cassie asked and I nodded. "Yeah!" She screamed and went over to hug me.

"What else do you remember?" She asked.

"Only that." I sighed. I sat down and had just grabbed a bowl of cereal when Cyborg and Changeling walked into the room.

"Hey guys, Raven remembers us!" Impulse said in triumph.

"Anything else?" Cyborg asked, eying Garth.

"No, not really." I admitted. I ate in silence as Cyborg and Changeling got up

Another day went by and I was getting more of my memories back. I had a few of Cyborg, of Starfire, even Dick and Jason Todd. But I had nothing on Beast Boy.

"Hey." I said the next morning, approaching him for the first time.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Look, I'm sorry I can't remember you." I told him and I saw the hope in his eyes disappear. "But I want to." His look turned to confusion. "I've seen our pictures and I've heard the stories, even if I can't remember you."

"Well, I still have reservations at this nice restaurant that I was going to take you for our anniversary." He said slowly. "Would you like to go? As a second first date?"

"Yes." I smiled and I saw him smile for the first time since I've woken up.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Wait, I really did that?" I asked, laughing with him. He was telling me storied of pranks we had started to pull right when we first became close.

"Yep!" Garth chuckled. "I've never seen Dick blush harder!"

"Wow." I said. We had long since left the restaurant and had taken a nice walk along the beach of the tower. We stopped and just gazed into each other's eyes. I had the urge to kiss him, and for some odd reason I acted on it.

The memories came back in force. Garth being my best friend, helping me, loving me. I broke away and simply stared at him.

"Are you, ok?" He asked.

"I remember." I said lowly. "I remember everything."

"Wait, really?" He asked in shock.

"Yes!" I squealed and kissed him again. Before I knew it we were in our room ripping clothes off each other. We made love to each other all night; the perks of my boyfriend literally being an animal.

"That, was amazing." I said as I curled up on him. "How could I have ever forgotten that?"

"Well, hopefully you never will again." He said, holding me close. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled. He got up, and I had to appreciate his naked body, and grabbed something. He came back in bed and opened up the small black box to reveal a small diamond ring.

"I meant to ask you today anyway on our anniversary, so I guess I still get to do it." He whispered softly. "Rea, will you marry me?"

"Of course." I said, kissing him hard on the mouth. "I'm never forgetting you again."

"Good." Garth agreed as he greedily captured my lips again.


End file.
